Chibi Twilight
by InuNarufan01
Summary: Due to the Karin being the Psyche, her family decides to transfer her to Forks High with Kenta. Along the way the Brownlicks continue to chase her while the Cullens become supicious of what she is. How will Karin and Kenta deal with thier new life?
1. Welcome to Forks

**Disclaimer: I do not own Chibi Vampire (owned by Yuna Kagesaki) or the Twilight Series (owned by Stephenie Meyer).**

**Chapter One**

**Welcome to Forks**

A girl with purple hair and amber eyes sighed as she looked out the airplane window, watching the plane land in the Seattle International Airport. The girl let out another sigh as she began to leave her seat since the pilot told them it was okay for them to get off the plane. As she exited the plane, a boy with light brown hair and amber eyes came running towards her with his hands full of luggage.

"Karin," shouted the boy. "I got all of our stuff, so let's get going."

"Okay Kenta," sighed Karin as she followed her boyfriend through the crowded airport.

As the two finally exited out of the airport, they noticed a sixteen year old boy with black hair and black eyes began to wave at them.

"Hey Kenta," said the boy. "Long time no see."

"Yeah I know," said Kenta as he began to load the luggage into the boy's car.

"So aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?"

"Oh, I almost forgot. Karin, this is my cousin Eric."

"It's nice to meet you," said Karin as she bowed to Eric.

"Well it's nice to meet you too Karin, but you don't need to bow you know," said Eric as he began to walk over to driver's seat. "Well, we better get moving, since tomorrow will be your first day in Forks High."

As the three of them climbed into the old station wagon, Karin couldn't help but think about her family she left behind in Japan. She was so surprised when they agreed to let her transfer with Kenta to America. Of course, she knew they would still watch over her with one of Anju's bats. Karin let out a sigh that was easily heard by Kenta and Eric.

"Karin," asked Kenta. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing," answered Karin.

"You must be nervous then," said Eric. "After all, this is your first time in America. You don't need to worry though, everyone in town is friendly."

Karin didn't reply.

The drive from Seattle to Forks was about five hours long. They didn't arrive to Eric's house till eight o clock p.m. Kenta was to share a room with Eric while Karin was able to make the guest bedroom her room. Karin looked around the room she was in, the walls were painted a light blue and the carpet was a nice beige color. There was a little white desk in the right hand corner of the room with a nice overhead lamp. She slowly began to lie on her bed when she heard a knock at her door.

"Come in," said Karin.

"Are you okay," asked Kenta?

"I-I'm fine."

"Karin you were sighing every five minutes on our flight from Tokyo to Seattle."

"Fine, I'm feeling a little nervous."

"About what?"

"Well, I don't know if I will be able to make any new friends like, Maki. Also, when it's that time of the month, Anju isn't here to erase my victims' memories."

"I'm sure Anju has it all figured out so don't worry."

"You're right, I shouldn't be worrying about that, and anyways we better get some shut eye if we are going to school tomorrow."

"Well then, goodnight Karin," said Kenta as he began to walk out her bedroom door.

"Good night Kenta," said Karin as she turned the light next to her bed off.

It was the next morning, and Karin was already up while Kenta was still sleeping in Eric's room. Karin knew she is up way too early, but she couldn't stop thinking about her first day in Forks High. She began to get ready for the shower when her phone rang. (She has unlimited minutes and unlimited long-distance calling).

"Hello," answered Karin

"Karin," said an emotionless voice. "I'm transferring to Forks Elementary, so that way I can be able to watch you better."

"You don't have to do that Anju."

"Look, who else is going to be able to erase the memories of the ones you attack?"

"I guess you're right, but what about Ren, Mom, Dad, and Grandma?"

"(Sigh) they are deciding to move to Forks since they are constantly worrying about you."

"But I just got here. What is there to worry about?"

"Okay, it's Dad who is worrying about you."

"That figures. Tell them I'm going to be fine so they don't have to move out here."

"I will do that, but I'm still transferring over there."

"Okay."

"I won't be there until noon, since I have to make some preparations."

"Okay."

"So I'll talk to you later."

"Bye."

Twenty minutes later Karin, Kenta, and Eric left for school. Once they got to Forks High, Karin and Kenta went into the main office to retrieve their class schedules. A nice lady with red hair was sitting at the desk. The woman looked up as Kenta and Karin approached her.

"May I help you," asked the red-haired woman?

"We're here to get our schedules," answered Kenta.

"And what are your names?"

"My name is Kenta Usui and this Karin Maaka."

"Oh you must be the new transfer students," said the woman as she gave them their class schedules.

The woman gave them a map of the school and went over the best possible ways for them to reach their classes. After they got their schedules, Kenta and Karin immediately went to their first classes. Kenta and Karin only found that they share one class together and that was Biology with Mr. Banner. After third period, Karin and Kenta met at Eric's lunch table. Here they met Mike Newton, Jessica, and Tyler. Of course Karin and Kenta were able to become great friends with all of them. Halfway through lunch, Karin couldn't help but notice the group sitting at the table in the far right-hand corner of the cafeteria. Each one of the individuals' skin was pale, but looked as if they were carved out of marble. Jessica immediately noticed what Karin was looking at.

"Those kids over there," said Jessica. "Are the Cullens."

"How come they are isolated from everybody else," asked Karin?

"Because they think they are better than us," answered Mike. "They even stole Bella from us."

"Who's Bella," asked Kenta?

"Bella is the daughter of Chief Swan and the girlfriend of Edward Cullen," answered Eric.

"Who's Edward Cullen?"

"He's the one with the pale skin and the bronze hair sitting next to Bella who is a brunette and her skin is not as pale as theirs."

"Who are all the others," asked Karin?

"The others are Alice and Emmett Cullen while the other two are Rosalie and Jasper Hale."

"Hale?"

"Yeah, they were adopted by the Dr. Cullen and his wife Esme," answered Jessica. "They also are all together, meaning Alice and Jasper, and Rosalie and Emmett."

"Wow."

As Karin glanced back towards the Cullen table, her eyes were met with Edward's eyes. She quickly turned around, her face flushed with embarrassment. 'For some reason, I felt as if he was trying to read me or something like that,' thought Karin as she bit into her lunch.

Meanwhile at the Cullen table, the vampires were trying to figure out everything they can on the transfer students.

"So did ya get anything Eddy," asked Emmett?

"Yeah but not a lot," sighed Edward. "By the way don't call me that."

"So what did you find," asked Bella?

"That Karin and Kenta are both dating and they are currently staying in Eric's house. Also that Karin's little sister is moving here as well."

"Is that all you got?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

"Alice," asked Edward. "Do you see anything strange in her future?"

"No," answered Alice. "For some reason her future is blurred. I can't actually make out exactly what is happening."

"That's almost just like with those dogs," said Rosalie.

"I guess we are going to have to get to know them the old fashioned way," said Alice. "What I do know is that both transfer students will be in Biology with Bella and Edward."

"Really," asked Bella?

"Yes, so try to become friends with them you two."

(Back to Karin)

It has been ten minutes into lunch, when Angela slowly waltzed over to Karin and the others. She sighed as she took her seat next to Karin.

"Angela," asked Eric. "Is there something wrong?"

"Ben broke up with me," cried Angela as tears began to form in her eyes.

"What," asked Jessica. "Why did he do that?"

"He said it's not me but him."

"Well he better come up with a better reason than that," said Tyler as he took a bite out of his sandwich.

While Angela was crying and all depressed about her break-up, Karin was starting to breathe very heavily. Kenta immediately looked over and noticed that Karin's eyes were starting to become a tainted red.

"Hey," said Kenta. "You don't feel well Karin. Let's take you to the nurse, okay?"

"Thanks Kenta," said Karin as she got up with Kenta.

Everyone at the Cullen table and their table watched as Kenta led Karin out of the cafeteria. As Karin and Kenta were halfway to the nurse's office, Karin couldn't hold it in much longer. Right when the bell rang, signifying that lunch was over, Karin had a huge nosebleed. She wound up splattering the walls around her. Kenta knew he had to hide her before anyone else comes by. So he found an old classroom that has obviously not been used for years. He immediately pulled her inside and closed the door. After he found the hiding spot, he pulled out a random handkerchief and slowly began to wipe all the blood off Karin's face.

'Man I guess, we'd better get to the nurse, before Karin has another one of her nosebleeds,' thought Kenta as he saw the coast was clear and began to walk Karin to the nurse's office.

Meanwhile, Bella was the first one out of the cafeteria when she came across what would look like something from a crime scene. All over the hallway, the walls were splattered with blood. Not even the lockers and classroom doors were spared from the blood. Without any warning, Bella fainted. Luckily for her, Edward was able to catch her. Every one of the students was shocked at the unsightly mess of blood that painted the hallway.

"What happened here," asked Edward?

"I don't know," said Alice. "But this suddenly happened after the two foreign exchange students left the cafeteria."

Edward sighed. "Well I better get Bella to the Nurse."

"I'm sure those two will be there as well," said Alice as she began to walk to her class.

Edward was able to make it to the nurse's office in no time. The nurse quickly looked up to see Edward holding Bella in his arms.

"What happened," asked the nurse as she led Edward to one of the unused cots?

"She fainted after seeing some blood," answered Edward as he laid Bella on the cot.

"Well, give her a few minutes to come around."

"Thank you."

The nurse smiled. "You're welcome."

Just as the nurse said that Bella woke up a few minutes after she arrived to the nurse's office. She slowly began to look around until her eyes met her beloved boyfriend's eyes.

"What happened," asked Bella?

"You fainted," answered Edward.

"Oh," said Bella as she blushed out of embarrassment. "Did you know what created that huge mess in the hallway?"

Edward sighed. "No."

The nurse overheard their conversation and decided to answer their question.

"The mess you saw was created by a nosebleed," said the nurse.

"How can a nosebleed make that much blood to come out," asked Bella?

"I don't know but Kenta said Karin does that only on the time of her cycle."

"You mean the exchange student caused this," asked Edward?

"Yes, Karin caused it."

"Is she still here?"

"No, Kenta took her home."

"I see"

"Are you feeling good enough to go back to class, Bella," asked the nurse?

"Yeah," answered Bella as she began to walk towards the door with Edward.

Once Edward and Bella left the nurse's office, Bella couldn't stop thinking about the whole incident with Karin.

"Edward," asked Bella?

"Yeah," answered Edward.

"Do you think there is something different about Karin?"

"Yeah I do."

"Why?"

"Well she doesn't smell like a human at all and no human-being could have a giant nose-bleed like that."

"You're right, so what do we do now?"

"We will wait to see what Alice thinks about this before we make any decisions."

As Edward and Bella walked to class, Edward quickly glanced over his shoulder. He had this strange feeling that they were being watched.

"What's wrong Edward," asked Bella?

"Its nothing," answered Edward as they continued to walk towards the Biology classroom.

In a tree that was overlooking Bella and Edward, was a thirteen-year old girl with long silver hair that had a black bow in the back. Her eyes were the same amber color as Karin's and she always wears a black dress with gray lacing. In her arms she held a doll with blue hair that wore a red and yellow striped shirt. The doll is always holding a butcher knife and was able to speak its mind.

"**It seems your idiot of a sister," **said the doll. **"Messed up on her first day, eh Anju."**

"So it seems that way Boogie-kun," said Anju. "We'd better find Big sister."

To be continued….

**Author's note: I am still working on my stories for Naruto but I just had to write this story, since the idea popped into my head. This story takes place during Eclipse (since it was my favorite novel out of the entire series.) and, so I hope you guys enjoy it and please review.**


	2. Found Out

**Disclaimer: I do not own Chibi Vampire (owned by Yuna Kagesaki) or the Twilight Series (owned by Stephenie Meyer).**

**Chapter Two**

**Found Out**

Karin sat by her bedroom window as the rain pattered against the glass while the trees blew in the harsh icy wind. The young vampire remembered that the weatherman did say that there was going to be a storm that afternoon, but she didn't think it was going to get so bad that school, for the day, was canceled. After all, Karin just wanted to make up for the class she missed yesterday with Kenta. She let out a deep sigh, as the rain continued to patter on the window, not even noticing the sound of her bedroom door opening to reveal a young girl with a creepy doll, walking in. The young girl with silver hair quietly spoke up, causing Karin to snap out of her thoughts.

"Big Sister," said the young girl as she closed Karin's bedroom door from behind. "I was able to erase the memories of all your classmates, except for those pale students and Isabella Swan. So they will still remember seeing the blood of your accident from yesterday."

"Oh, Anju," said Karin as she held her hands against her heart. "You startled me."

"Sorry," apologized Anju as she took a seat by the window. "I did not mean to startle you Big Sister."

"That's okay," assured Karin as she sat next to the silver-haired vampire.

"Anyways, I need to figure out why Bella and her pale friends' memories did not get erased."

"Do you think that they are immune to your bats, Anju?"

"I don't know," sighed Anju. "But this could be a problem."

"How come," asked Karin curiously?

"Well for starters, they will be able to figure out that no normal human being would be able to have a nosebleed like that. Once they make that connection, they will start snooping around in our business."

"Can't you make a protective barrier like we do back at home?"

"Yes, but it wouldn't be as strong, since it would only be with my bats."

"Oh, so what can we do?"

Anju lifted herself off from her seat by the window and began to walk towards the bedroom door. "We need to find out who exactly are the pale ones and to do this we collect information."

"You mean we spy on them?"

"Exactly, I will send one of my bats to Bella's and to the pale ones' house."

Karin let out another sigh as she drifted off into her thoughts once more. She began to remember everything she saw and heard from her first day at Forks High. That's when she remembered the strange feeling she received from the one known as Edward Cullen.

"Anju," said Karin. "I remember that the pales ones belong to the Cullen family and the one that Bella is dating goes by the name Edward. When I looked at him it felt as if he was trying to read my mind or something like that."

"**SO,"** said the doll named Boogie. "**What does that have to-?"**

"That might be useful information," said Anju as her hand muffled out Boogie's voice. "I'll talk to mother about this; she might be able to figure out what the Cullens are."

"Tell me what she says when you get back," said Karin as she watched her little sister walk out of her room, closing the door from behind her.

Once Anju left the room, Karin for a second time that day, glanced out her window. She continued to watch the rain, until her eyes met with a pair of amber ones that were off in the distance. She quickly closed and rubbed her eyes, thinking she must have been seeing things. As she opened her eyes, the pair of amber eyes she saw was gone. The only thing she was able to make out was a retreating figure that was racing through the trees. Curious at what she saw, Karin quickly ran over to the room Kenta was staying in and entered.

* * *

At a beautiful house tucked away in the wooded forest that surrounded Forks, a silver Volvo slowly pulled up onto the wet driveway. A beautiful pale seventeen year-old boy quickly stepped out of the driver's seat with an umbrella and bolted towards the passenger side, letting out an eighteen-year old girl. The girl had long brown hair that cascaded down her back and she also had brown eyes. She was currently wearing a pair of worn-out jeans with a green hooded-sweatshirt. While her male friend, was wearing a nice pair of jeans with a white shirt and leather jacket.

The two began to make way towards the house when something caught the attention of the pale boy.

"Edward," asked the brunette. "What is it?"

"Wait here," said Edward as he jumped into one of the trees near the house. Several minutes went by, when the pale boy finally returned; he landed next to the brunette holding what seems to be a black bat.

"So you found a bat," said the brunette curiously.

"Bella," said Edward as he motioned for her to follow him into the house. "This is no normal bat."

"What do you mean?"

"I was able to hear its thoughts or should I say the one who is controlling the bat."

"So do you know who it is?"

"Not yet," answered Edward as he held the front door of the house open for Bella. "But I'm sure Alice can help us figure it out."

The two were soon greeted by a small girl with spiky brown hair and a boy with blond hair. She was wearing a ruffled skirt with a designer shirt that had little pieces of crystals embroider on the edges of the sleeves. The blond boy next to her was wearing black pants and a long white dress shirt.

"Hello Alice and Jasper," greeted Bella.

"Hello," cheerfully greeted Alice while Jasper greeted Bella quietly. Then Alice turned to face Edward and it didn't take long for her to figure out what was going on.

"I see," said Alice as the group walked into the family room. The family room had a 72'inch Sony flat screen TV with a comfy white sofa and two white armchairs. There was also glass coffee table with some decorative books while there was a nice rug below it. Just recently they added a few photos of their newest member or soon to be member, Bella on the bookshelf that was on the right of the TV.

"So do you who know it is," asks Edward as he and Bella casually sat down on the sofa?

"Yes," answered Alice as Carlisle and Esme walked into the room. "It is the same one that sent the bats to erase our memories yesterday."

"Well, who is it then?"

"I believe she is known as Anju Maaka the little sister of the transfer student, Karin Maaka."

"What," asked a surprised Bella? "Does that mean that there is something different about the transfer students?"

"That's right Bella," said Edward. "And I think it is time to find out what they are."

"That sounds great Edward," said Carlisle as Emmett and Rosalie joined the group. "But let's not be too hasty. We don't know what we can be dealing with."

"I agree with Carlisle," said Esme. "I think we should approach Karin carefully and make sure to tell her that we will cause her no harm."

"Yeah," said Emmett. "But where does she live?"

"She is staying at Eric's house," answered Rosalie. "Did you forget that already?"

"Oh, right I knew that," said Emmett sheepishly as Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"So how are we going to talk with her anyway," asked Rosalie? "It's not like we can just all walk up to Eric's house and demand to talk to Karin."

"Oh don't worry," said Alice as she glanced out a nearby window. "Karin and her boyfriend, Kenta are going to be in the woods within ten minutes."

"Where at in the woods," asked Bella?

Alice smiled. "Remember the clearing that we fought against those newborns with the wolves?"

"They're going to be there?"

"And we will be there to greet them," said Edward as his family and Bella raced outside into the woods.

* * *

"Kenta," said Karin as she continued to walk in the Fork's woods with her boyfriend. "I'm not kidding; I really did see someone looking at me through my bedroom window."

"I hope you are right, Karin," said Kenta as he pushed some tree branches out of his way.

The couple continued to walk for five minutes until they reached a huge clearing in the woods. But what made them stop was the fact that a familiar half-vampire was standing in the middle of the woods. The half-vampire was a girl with black and white hair that is held up in two large pigtails with glasses. She wore a black dress with white lacing and of course her eyes were amber as well. The girl quickly turned around as soon as she heard footsteps stop in the same clearing she was in.

"It took you long enough," said the half-vampire. "I was beginning to think you weren't going to follow me."

"Yuriya," said Karin as she ran over and hugged the half-vampire. "So that was you that was looking at me through my window."

"Yes it was, but I came here to warn you about my uncle and the Brownlicks."

"What is it?"

"My Uncle has finally figured out that you are now here in Washington and is tracking you right as you speak."

"So," asked Kenta worriedly. "How do we make sure he doesn't find Karin?"

"Trust me, there is nothing we can do but hope that the Brownlicks give up on capturing her."

"I hate to interrupt," said Anju as she jumped down from a tree branch. "But I got some news to tell you."

"Anju," asked a surprised Karin. "So what's the big news?"

"I talked to mother about the Cullens, and she said that it might be possible that they are of the supernatural like us."

"You mean it is possible they are like vampires like us?"

"Yes it is possible," answered Anju as she pulled out one of her bats. "But I have some other news as well."

"Maybe some good news, perhaps," asked Kenta?

"Mother and Father decided to send Big Brother to help us."

"That's not the kind of news I wanted to hear."

"Ren," said Karin happily. "He can definelty protect us."

"If he is coming," said Yuriya as she quickly left the clearing "Then I guess you guys are going to be safe."

As the group watched their half-vampire friend leave the clearing, another group began to enter the clearing. Karin and the others froze in place when they saw Bella and the Cullens walk to the opposite side of clearing. They knew they were definitely in a fix, but this did not at the slightest worry Anju. Karin and the others continued to watch the Cullens when Anju decided to speak up.

"Why are you here," asked Anju?

Edward stepped forward and stared into Anju's eyes. "So you're the one that controls the bats."

"So what if I am," said Anju as she tightened her grip on Boogie.

"So you tried to use them to erase our memories of a certain event, perhaps?"

'_This isn't good_," Kenta thought to himself. _"They going to find out that Karin and Anju are vampires."_

"Oh," said Edward as looked at Kenta. "So Karin and Anju are vampires."

This caused both sides to gasp as Anju continued to stare into Edward's eyes while Karin tried to hide behind Kenta. Anju did not like where this was going, the worst of it was that Edward somehow found out that they are vampires. Then it clicked. Anju quickly remembered what Karin told her about Edward:

"_Anju," said Karin. "I remember that the pales ones belong to the Cullen family and the one that Bella is dating goes by the name Edward. When I looked at him it felt as if he was trying to read my mind or something like that."_

Anju slowly walked over to Kenta and Karin and pulled them into a group huddle.

"Kenta," whispered Anju. "I think he read your mind and that's how he discovered that Karin and I are vampires."

"So, how do we get out of this," asked Kenta as he quickly glanced over towards the Cullens?

Before Anju could tell him an answer, a sea of black bats swarmed the clearing. This in return even took Alice by surprise since she didn't even foresee this event. The bats continued to block the view of the Olympic vampires, when a twenty-one year old boy with blue hair and amber eyes appeared. He was also wearing black pants with a nice white shirt and a black jacket. The blue-haired boy quickly snatched Karin, Kenta and Anju then vanished from the clearing taking all the bats with him.

Once all the bats were cleared from the clearing, Edward began to walk back towards his family. Bella was amazed at what just happened but confused just like the rest of the coven.

"What just happened and who was that guy," asked Bella as she sat down on a nearby log in the clearing?

"I don't know," said Alice as she started to stare towards the spot that Karin and her group was once standing at. "But at least we know they are vampires like us."

"Yeah, "said Edward as he took a seat next to Alice. "But how come Karin and Anju don't smell like one of us?"

"Maybe," said Carlisle. "That Anju and Karin are a different kind of vampire."

"Well," said Alice. "Whatever the case is, we now know they are one of us."

"Do you think we should alert Jake about this," asks Bella as she and Edward both got up from the log they were sitting on?

"No," answered Alice. "I think we should investigate this a bit little longer then calling in the wolves."

"Besides," added Edward. "We don't want those dogs to ruin our chances of becoming possible allies with the Maakas."

Edward quickly glanced up towards the sky and noticed that it was going to start to rain again. He quickly told his family that he was going to take Bella home then he would be back to talk about Karin a little bit more. As the Cullens departed from the clearing, they failed to notice the same boy with blue-hair watching them on a tree branch above them.

"Damn," said the blue-haired boy. "Good thing I got here in time or else Karin and Anju might have revealed everything to those vampires."

To Be Continued…..

What is going to happen now that the Cullens know that Karin is a vampire?

I guess you guys are going to have to wait for the next chapter.

* * *

**Author's Note: I know I said that in the last chapter that the story takes place during Eclipse but it takes after but before Breaking Dawn. (I know I didn't even know where this story was taking me.) Also I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and please do not forget to review.**


	3. Confrontation

**Disclaimer: I do not own Chibi Vampire (owned by Yuna Kagesaki) or the Twilight Series (owned by Stephenie Meyer).**

**Chapter Three**

**Confrontation**

Once again it was a cloudy rainy day in dreary Forks, Washington where all of its residents were either walking on the sidewalks with umbrellas or indoors, waiting for the downpour to end. Like most of these days, Karin has found herself constantly thinking about her new life here in America with her beloved boyfriend, Kenta. Of course, she had to remind herself that Anju and her older brother Ren are now staying here as well. But now that her older brother was here, he was currently renovating some old house in the woods behind the school so that they can move in and wait for the rest of the family to get here. What made matters worse is that the new P.E. teacher was Ren. Karin had no idea how her brother managed pull that one off, but she could only imagine that he seduced the principal into letting him have the job. Karin knew that Ren was only doing this to keep her from revealing anymore information to the Cullens and Isabella Swan. Speaking of which, ever since the incident in the forest clearing, the Cullens started to get even nosier than before. Karin had to admit that Anju was right about them. Once they figured out that she was a vampire, the Cullens wanted to stick their noses in their family's business.

Karin let out a sigh as she began to change into her P.E uniform since it was the last class of the day. It felt nice to actually complete her second day of school since the first one ended in a disaster. She finally managed to change into her clothes completely when a familiar voice startled her.

"Big Sister," said Anju as she appeared next to Karin. "Remember that girl is in your class. Try not to communicate with her."

"Oh Anju," said a startled Karin. "You scared me."

"Just be careful," said Anju as she began to leave the girls' locker room. "Also since Ren is your teacher now, it'll make things easier for you."

Karin nodded as she watched her sister leave when Jessica walked into the room.

"Karin," curiously asked Jessica. "Who were you talking to just now?"

"Oh," replied Karin as she waved her hands in front of her. "I wasn't talking to anybody."

"But I swore you were-,"

"We should get out there," interrupted Karin as she pushed Jessica out the locker room and onto the tennis courts. "We wouldn't want to be late."

As Karin arrived onto the tennis courts with Jessica, she soon found herself looking at her older brother Ren. He was currently wearing a pair of gray sweatpants with a white tank top and a pair of converse shoes. This was going to take Karin a while to get used to since she has always seen Ren wear his usual black pants, black jacket with a white shirt underneath. Then she glanced over to the one named Bella. She knew this girl would try to get her to talk, since Anju warned her about the brunette a few minutes ago.

"Karin," said Jessica as she waved her hand in front of the blood-making vampire's face. "It's your serve."

"Oh right," said Karin as she snapped out of her thoughts as she began to serve. "Sorry about that"

* * *

Kenta let out a sigh as he continued to watch Mr. Winkle, the Algebra II teacher, continue to teach the class about sine, cosine, and tangent. But Kenta didn't really care about the lesson since he already learned all of this stuff back in Japan. Right now he was worried about Karin and her siblings, well minus Ren. Ever since yesterday's events, Kenta couldn't stop thinking about the Brownlicks and the Cullens.

"_I can't let those guys get to Karin,"_ thought Kenta as the door to the classroom opened. _"I got to protect her somehow. Unlike last time, I will definitely be able to protect her."_

Kenta kept thinking about all the possible ways he can help Karin, when Mr. Winkle interrupted his thoughts.

"Class," said Mr. Winkle as the class immediately gave him their full attention. "We have another new transfer student and it seems she too comes from Japan. Her name is Yuriya Tachibana and I hope you all will be kind to her."

Kenta was surprised at first since he didn't think that the young half-vampire would even think of getting close to Karin but then again she did come all this way to warn them about her uncle and the Brownlicks. Then he noticed that someone was starting to bare a hole in the back of his head. So the Kenta slowly glanced over to see who it was and found that Edward and his sister Alice were staring right at him.

"_W-what are they doing here,"_ Kenta asked himself as Yuriya took a seat next to him? _"I didn't know I was going to be in the same class with those two."_

Sensing his sudden change in mood, Edward smiled at Kenta giving him the heads up that he could hear everything that is going on in Kenta's head. _"Oh, I learned a lot from you Usui. I learned that the new transfer student, Yuriya, is half-vampire. But how is that even possible? I've always known for a fact that vampires cannot make life. I know that Alice is just as confused about all of this as I am. And I really want to know who are the Brownlicks that Usui is so worried about? Are they a bad group of vampires or are they something even worse?_

* * *

Bella was paying little attention to the game that they were playing. She wanted to somehow get close to Karin but seeing how she is on the other side of the court, it will be impossible for the brunette to walk over there without getting caught by the new P.E. Teacher.

Bella let out a sigh as she barely managed to bump the volley ball back to Lauren and Michael. Her sigh didn't go unnoticed, since Ren was pretty close by.

"You alright Miss Swan," he asked?

"Oh I'm fine." Answered Bella as she turned to face him.

"Good."

"Well actually, I do have a question."

Ren arched his eyebrow, wondering what in the world does she want to ask him. "And what is it?"

"Are you going to have our teams switch opponents? I mean the old P.E Teacher used to do that."

This didn't surprise Ren at the least. He knew that Bella was only trying to find a way for her to get closer to his sister. But with all eyes on him, he had to come up with a quick decision.

"You're right Miss Swan, I switch your team with Miss Maaka's team," he said as he motioned for Karin and Jessica to walk over to where Bella's team is while Bella transitioned over to where Karin's team was.

Bella once again sighed. She was hoping that her team would have stayed and her opponents could have switched with Karin's team. It seems that luck wasn't on her side for today. That was when she was wondering if Edward was having better luck than she was.

* * *

A figure was currently running through the streets of Forks, making sure he wasn't going to be seen. As it continued on the creature seemed to be searching for something or someone. Eventually it came across a house addressed to the Swans. It quickly made sure that no one else was home before sneaking in. It looked around the downstairs before heading up stairs to Bella's room. It froze; the creature saw a picture of Bella and Edward. It allowed a smirk to appear on its face before going through her clothes and pulling out a shirt before jumping out the window.

* * *

"I must have the others get a whiff of her scent and then it will be easier for them to find this Bella Swan," it said as it eventually sped off towards the woods.

It was a pretty long day and Karin was very happy to know that she was finally going to be able to go home. She was looking forward to the weekend, since Kenta promised her that they will be able to go on a few dates.

She glanced up at Kenta as they continued to walk through the school parking lot, holding hands as they said their goodbyes to Mike and the gang. They were almost halfway out of the parking lot when they heard a voice call out to them.

"Hey...guys wait up for me!"

The couple stopped and turned around, seeing that Yuriya was trying the best she can to catch up to them.

"Hey, Yuriya," greeted Karin. "So you are going to school here too?"

"Yes, I am...I'm in all the same classes as Kenta...didn't he tell you that?"

Kenta rubbed the back of his sheepishly. "Well I was going to but she was so excited to get out of here that I kind of forgot.

Yuriya rolls her eyes before glancing around, seeing if they are the only people in the area. After seeing that no one is around. She changed her voice into a serious tone. "Guys, I've just been informed that my Uncle and the Brownlicks have arrived here in Washington. I do not know where their location as of yet but I will keep you informed. Also have you guys watched the news this morning? In a little town in Washington, the townsfolk were drained of all of their blood and are dead."

"No way," gasped both Karin and Kenta.

"Yeah...the authorities don't know what to make of it but...I have clue what possibly could have caused this."

"A-Are you saying that possibly another vampire caused this," asked Karin as she looked around and noticed that Bella and the Cullens were approaching them.

"Yeah...I'm afraid so...but these vampires aren't like our kind...and," Yuriya began to answer but stopped when she sees that they are no longer alone.

The three transfer students, stood as they watched Bella and the others stop before them. Edwards slowly stepped out In front and spoke with a soft voice.

"We didn't mean to intrude on your conversation but we really would like to talk to Karin if that is alright with you. Don't worry we won't harm her, we just want to ask her a few questions, kay?"

At hearing this, Karin hid behind Kenta and Yuriya. Kenta knew it was time for him to act like Karin's boyfriend and prove that he is capable of protecting her, but as he was about speak up, the boy was interrupted by another voice.

"I don't know why you are all still here but shouldn't you all be going home?"

The entire group turned and found that they were looking at Ren, who clearly looked annoyed. He was back into wearing his normal attire.

"Wait…," said Alice as her eyes began to narrow as she looked at the blue-haired vampire. "You are the one that came and took Karin and her friends from the clearing yesterday."

"So...what if I am...it doesn't concern you"

"Actually it does. You are vampires like us and we do deserve to know what you are doing here and why."

"Tch, I'm not going to tell you anything," snorted Ren as he walked over to Karin. "So...I suggest you all leave or I might have to hurt you."

"Are you threaten us," asked Edward as his lip began to curl up as he snarled?

"Yes, now leave," answered Ren as he let out a pretty mean snarl.

Karin and the others watched as Ren and Edward were giving each other the stare down. At his rate, she knew her brother will give out the first punch and the blood making vampire wouldn't want that. So she decided that she wanted to give some information to the Cullen's but was stopped by her little sister Anju, who appeared from out of nowhere.

"Big Sister," whispered Anju."I know what you are thinking but don't do it. Just let Ren handle this. Besides it will give us a good view on how strong these vampires are."

Karin...nodded slightly as she once again eyed the scene before them.

Just like that, Ren snapped and made a move on Edward. HE swung his right fist towards the bronze-haired vampire but missed, since Edward was able to foresee his moves. Then Edward crouched down on all fours, like a lion ready to pounce his prey. Without any second thought, Edward leapt at Ren but since Ren has been a view fights here and there, he dodged and swung his leg quickly, hitting the mind reader pretty hard.

"Edward No," cried out Bella in horror as she watched her boyfriend get kicked around by the other vampire.

"Tch...You may be able to read minds but you're still not good enou-"Ren began to brag but soon found that his chest was slashed into and he dropped down on one knee. "H-How...when did he do that?"

Edward quickly got back up, wiping the blood from his mouth. "Well...I'm not only a mind-reader but the fastest vampire in the Coven. So I was able to slash you pretty good before you hit me with that kick of yours."

"Why...you."

"If you just tell us what we want to know about Karin and these creatures known as the Brownlicks, we might be able to help."

When Ren, Karin, Anju, and Yuriya, heard him mention the Brownlicks, they all glanced at Kenta who began to laugh nervously.

"Heh...he must have read my mind..."

Sighing Yuriya decided it was time for her to go and left in a hurry. Not wanting the Cullens to ask her questions as well. While Ren got up from the ground and once again snatched up Kenta, Karin and Anju before turning to face Edward.

"We are not going to tell you anything. It is our business and no one else's. I suggest you give up." Right when Ren was about to flee, he quickly dodged as huge brown wolf lunged at him. Luckily for the vampire, he was able to get away with his sisters and Kenta.

The brown wolf turned around and growled at the Cullens as the Coven...stood there obviously annoyed.

"Great," said Edward.

To be continued…

* * *

**AN: Wow I know it's been awhile since my last chapter was written and hopefully you will like this chapter too. I will continue to write my Legend in the making story and Siblings of the Leaf stories as well but Feudal Shocked will be on hiatus since I've hit a major writer's block with that one.**

**So if you enjoyed this chapter, it will be nice of you to review^^**


End file.
